staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:20 Moda na sukces; odc. 2129; serial prod.USA 08:45 Klasyka Animacji; Sarmiko 09:10 Plastelinek i przyjaciele; program dla dzieci 09:35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:45 Ferie z Jedynką 09:55 Kropelka - przygody z wodą; odc. 6 - Tam, gdzie płyną rzeki...; 2002 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 10:25 Jeśli nadejdzie jutro; odc. 2; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 11:10 Szansa na życie; felieton 11:30 Nowoczesna chirurgia; odc. 3 - Ratowanie niemowląt (1); serial dokumentalny prod. australijskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 To trzeba wiedzieć; magazyn 12:25 Samo życie; reportaż 12:45 Klan; odc. 792; telenowela TVP 13:10 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; odc. 2 - Dryf (2); serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 14:00 Nasze rytmy zdrowia; magazyn 14:20 Obserwator wojskowy; magazyn poświęcony tematyce militarnej 14:40 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Trewir. Najstarsze niemieckie miasto; (Schaetze der Welt); 1997 cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zawsze po 21-szej; Desant Bydgoski 15:35 Bezpieczna Jedynka; magazyn zgodą rodziców 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2129; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc. 794; telenowela TVP 18:00 Rozmowy na czasie; odc. 5 - Hip Hop-muzyka marginesu czy portret pokolenia?; program publicystyczny 18:30 Irak 2004 18:50 Wywiady Jedynki 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pan Andersen opowiada; - Dzikie łabędzie; serial anim.prod.angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia; Nie stracić najważniejszego; (When Innocence Is Lost); 1997 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA (93'); reż: Bethany Rooney; wyk: Keri Russell, Jill Clayburgh, Roberta Maxwell, Barry Flatman 21:55 Kryminalna Jedynka; magazyn /tylko dla dorosłych/ 22:20 Za drzwiami z napisem cisza - rzecz o chirurgach; film dokumentalny 22:55 Oblicza mediów; magazyn 23:15 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Biznes perspektywy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:40 Sztuka latania; (Theory of Flight); 1998 dramat prod. angielskiej (97') zgodą rodziców; reż: Paul Greengrass; wyk: Kenneth Branagh, Helena Bonham Carter, Holly Aird, Gemma Jones 01:15 JFK: Teoria spisku, czyli spiskowa teoria dziejów ? cz. 1; (Beyond JFK - The Question of Conspiracy); 1992 film dokumentalny prod. USA 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; 100 dobrych uczynków; odc. 19 - Pies na dobre czy złe; (100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd); serial komediowy prod. USA 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; - Latający pingwin; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Gawron; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc. 9 -Zamiana; 1966 serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 10:40 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 11:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 12:15 Ferie z Dwójką; Tajna misja; odc. 17 - Tajemnica polskiego źrebaka (1); (Mission Top Secret); serial przygodowy prod. polsko-australijskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 449 - Tylko lubczyk!; telenowela TVP 13:40 Ferie z Dwójką; Nowe przygody Tarzana; odc. 18 - Maharowie; serial prod.USA 14:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 15:00 Wokół nas; Zwierzoczłekoupiór - cz. II; 1995 autor: Tadeusz Konwicki; reż: Mikołaj Grabowski; wyk: Michał Grabowski, Jerzy Trela, Alicja Bienicewicz 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc. 205; serial TVP /stereo/ 17:15 Słowa i znaki; - o agresji 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Aria i makaron; odc. 1; magazyn muzyczny 19:55 Czy musiało tak być?; odc.1 -TIR'y; program poświęcony analizie wypadków drogowych 20:05 M jak miłość; odc. 206; serial TVP /stereo/ 21:00 Linia specjalna; (Donald Tusk); program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej (audiotele: 0-700-25-022 NIE, 0-700-25-055 TAK) 21:30 Polska bez fikcji; Niepotrzebny; film dokumentalny Wiesława Palucha 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:30 Chłop w Europie; Sklep 22:45 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń; Stan łaski; (State of Grace); 1990 film sensacyjny prod. USA (129') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Phil Joanou; wyk: Sean Penn, Ed Harris, Gary Oldman, Robin Wright 00:55 Co się zdarzyło w Mazariszarif; (The House of War); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Power Rangers – serial młodzieżowy 7.30 Transformery – serial animowany 8.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (111): Poezja stosowana – serial komediowy 9.25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (7) – serial komediowy 9.55 Słoneczny patrol (20) – serial przygodowy 10.50 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 11.45 Samo życie (315) – serial obyczajowy 12.15 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 12.35 Serca na rozdrożu (64) – serial obyczajowy 13.25 TV market – program reklamowy 13.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (111) – serial obyczajowy 14.10 Power Rangers – serial młodzieżowy 14.35 Pokémon – serial animowany 15.00 Świat według Kiepskich (154): Telejajka – serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Tajne przez poufne (13) – serial kryminalny 17.25 Hugo Express 18.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (8) – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.10 Viper (2) – serial sensacyjny 20.10 Świat według Kiepskich (139): Sponsor – serial komediowy 21.00 Samo życie (316) – serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Trzęsienie ziemi – film katastroficzny, USA 1974 0.00 Biznes informacje – wiadomości 0.25 Graffiti – program publicystyczny 0.45 Pierwszy milion (5) – serial obyczajowy 1.40 Muzyka na bis TVN 5.00 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 5.20 Brzydula (162) – telenowela, Kolumbia 1999 6.10 Telesklep 6.50 Biały welon (51) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (209) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 8.30 Ostry dyżur (12) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 9.20 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.20 Telesklep 10.40 Gliniarze bez odznak (14) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 11.30 Twoja droga do gwiazd – program rozrywkowy 12.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (243) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (10) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Brzydula (163) – telenowela, Kolumbia 1999 15.00 Ostry dyżur (13) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.00 Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Biały welon (52) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.10 Król przedmieścia (8): Magiczne spotkanie – serial komediowy, Polska 2002 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (244) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Jak łyse konie – program rozrywkowy 21.55 Rodzina Soprano (6) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2002 23.10 Fakty wieczorne 23.35 Witchblade – Piętno mocy (6) – serial przygodowy, USA 2000 0.30 Nie do wiary – magazyn 1.00 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Białystok 06:50 Echa dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Sfinks zagadki historii film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:40 Więzy krwi - serial TVP 2001 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Lud księgi - reportaż 12:15 Telenowyny 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Taka była telewizja: 50 lat telewizji 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14:00 Teleplotki 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Eurotel 15:00 Maszyna zmian: Sobowtór - serial dla młodzieży TVP 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Kruk na szafie - reportaż Mikołaja Wawrzeniuka 16:00 Łączy nas Polska 16:15 Obiektyw - Flesz 16:20 Gość dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Do szczęścia inaczej 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Smakosz 18:50 Samorządni w Europie 19:10 Co w puszczy piszczy 19:15 Przyroda na świecie 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Do szczęścia inaczej 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Sędzia John Deed - film prod. brytyjskiej 00:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Modna moda - magazyn 6.35 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 7.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7.15 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 8.30 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 9.00 Dharma i Greg 4 (23) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 9.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej (powt.) 10.00 Z życia wzięte (55) - serial dok. (powt.) 10.30 Vigor: Woda - program ekologiczny 11.00 Cud miłości (94) - telenowela peruw. (powt.) 11.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn muz. 12.30 Joker - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Rozbitkowie (22) - serial przygod. niem.-kanad. (powt.) 15.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 16.00 Eek! The Cat - serial anim. 16.30 Cud miłości (95) - telenowela peruw. 17.30 Podwójna akcja - as wywiadu (19) - serial przygod o amer.-nowozel. 18.00 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 18.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 W głębi serca - dramat USA (89 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 22.00 Kameleon (18) - serial sens. USA 23.00 Życie jak sen (66) - serial kom. USA 23.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Swiata - Rajd Szwecji 0.30 Pałac wagabundów (5) - serial obycz. USA 1.00 Vabank 2, czyli riposta - kom. krym. pol., 1983 (96 min) 2.50 X Laski - program erot. 3.20 Muzyczne listy 4.10 Modna moda - magazyn 4.35 Strefa P - magazyn muz. 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.30 Odlotowa małolata (6/21) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.00 Jak rozkochać milionera (8/13) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (45) - telenowela argent. (powt.) 9.20 Cena miłości (80/95) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 10.15 Mała księżniczka (92/175) - telenowela meks. 11.10 Przygody Supermana (48/66) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (46) - telenowela argent. 15.20 Cena miłości (81/95) - telenowela meks. 16.10 Luz we dwóch (23/28) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 16.40 Jak rozkochać milionera (9/13) - serial kom. USA 17.10 Pot pieniec (8/13) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 18.10 Przygody Supermana (49/66) - serial przygod. USA 19.10 Odlotowa małolata (7/21) - serial kom. USA 19.40 Luz we dwóch (24/28) - serial kom. USA 20.10 Amerykańskie psy - dramat obycz. USA, 1991 (115 min) 22.05 Gliniarze na motorach (21/23) - serial sens. niem. 23.00 Co za noc - magazyn 23:30 Lunatyk - kom. amer.-bryt., 1991 (105 min) (powt.) 1.15 Koszmar w Bitter Creek - film sens. amer.-austral., 1988 (100 min) 2.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Niepodobni; program Krzysztofa Riege 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc. 784; telenowela TVP 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Pies, kot i...; odc. 5 - Zagroda; serial animowany dla dzieci /stereo/ 09:10 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:35 Trzy misie; - Niespodziewana podróż; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Słowem i kreską; reportaż 10:10 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:45 Granica marzeń; film dokumentalny 11:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 11:55 Impresje. Paul Cezanne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Wieści polonijne 12:25 Trop sekret; magazyn (stereo) 12:45 Jest takie miejsce; Brodnica 13:10 Pograbek; 1992 dramat prod. polskiej (73'); reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Mariusz Saternik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Franciszek Pieczka 14:25 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic; pr.rozrywkowy stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; talk show (stereo) 15:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej; Eine Kleine Nachtmusik - "Rondo Allegro" z Serenady G-Dur KV 525; film animowany Jacka Adamczyka 15:55 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej; Preludium Des-dur op. 28; film animowany Stanisława Śliskowskiego 16:00 Klan; odc. 784; telenowela TVP 16:25 Kulisy i sensacje; program publicystyczny 16:50 Maria Iwaszkiewicz opowiada; O fortepianie 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Budzik; program dla dzieci 18:00 Trzy misie; - Niespodziewana podróż; serial animowany dla dzieci 18:25 Jest takie miejsce; Brodnica 18:45 Rozmowy na czasie; "Gdzie bije puls teatru"; program publicystyczny 19:15 Dobranocka; Opowiadania Muminków; - Ink i jego bracia; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 784; telenowela TVP 20:35 Być Polakiem; Polski Belg; reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza 21:10 Pograbek; 1992 dramat prod. polskiej (73'); reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Mariusz Saternik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Franciszek Pieczka 22:25 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic; pr.rozrywkowy stereo 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:25 Irak 2004 23:35 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 00:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 00:32 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes perspektywy; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:50 Rozmowy na czasie; "Gdzie bije puls teatru"; program publicystyczny 01:20 Opowiadania Muminków; - Ink i jego bracia; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc. 784; telenowela TVP /stereo/ 02:35 Być Polakiem; Polski Belg; reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza 03:05 Pograbek; 1992 dramat prod. polskiej (73'); reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Mariusz Saternik, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Franciszek Pieczka 04:20 Irak 2004 04:35 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic; pr.rozrywkowy stereo 05:05 Jest takie miejsce; Brodnica 05:25 Film animowany; Doktor Faust; film Jana Lenicy 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes perspektywy; magazyn ekonomiczny 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:30 Bia 25 min. Bajki animowane dla dzieci . 06:55 Generał Daimos Calendar Men 30 min. Bajka dla dzieci 07:25 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 19:25 Wola życia odc. 103 Voglia di vivere 53 min. telenowela Prod. Argentyna , reż. Nicolas del Boca , wyst. Andrea del Boca , Duilio Marzio 20:20 Urok namiętności odc. 62 L'incanto della passione 20 min. telenowela "prod. Włochy, wyst. Carolina Perpetua, Jaime Arque, Hector Myerston, Maria Luisa Lamata. nieświadom tego faktu. Jednak prawda wyjdzie w końcu na jaw." 20:45 Cios w serce Colpire Al Cuore 105 min. Dramat 1982r, prod. Włochy, reż. Gianni Amelio, wyst. Jean Louis Trintignant, Laura Morante, Fausto Rossi. 23:00 Sex Studio 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Baba Jaga Legion 10 min. Erotyczne wiadomości 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Mega Sex T 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Reflex 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:45 Mega Sex T 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:05 Sex wspomnienia 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:25 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:50 Reflex 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:05 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:20 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:35 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:55 Crazy Cat Show 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:15 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:30 Sex kulisy 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:55 Sex Flirty 1 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:10 Sex Flirty 2 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:25 Koniec programu TV Puls 9.05 Nasza Antena (powtórka) 10.00 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu 10.30 Bez autocenzury 11.00 Telezakupy 12.20 Studio otwarte (powt.) 13.50 Porwani - film dok. 14.50 Program religijny 15.50 Kasę mieć, czyli Pana Grosika rozmowy o pieniądzach 16.20 Titanic - legenda żyje - film dla dzieci animowany, prod. USA 16.50 Galeria Marka Karewicza 17.00 Nasza Antena - program na żywo 18.00 Bonanza - serial westernowy 3 19.00 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu 19.30 Czerwone trzewiczki - film anim. 20.00 Zbrodnia i kara - film fabularny 21.50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - rozmowa Marka Jaromskiego 22.25 Puls wieczoru 22.50 Nasza Antena (powtórka) 23.40 Koncert Jacka Kaczmarskiego Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Happy birthday 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.20 Um Himmels Willen 11.10 In aller Freundschaft 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Schreinemakers 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis 16.00 Fliege - Die Talkshow 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.43 Alle Wetter 17.45 Tagesschau 18.00 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Eine schrage Familie 21.45 W wie Wissen 22.30 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.00 Die Katastrophenmacher - Spendenflut und Medienmacht 23.45 Nachtmagazin 00.05 Das Film Festival: Kids 01.35 Tagesschau 01.40 Fliege - Die Talkshow 02.40 Ratgeber Geld 03.10 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt 03.55 Buffet 04.40 Tagesschau 04.45 W wie Wissen ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service taglich 10.30 Das Erbe der Guldenburgs 11.15 Reich und Schön (The bold and the beautiful) 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 SPORTextra: Biatlon 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Herzschlag - Das Arzteteam Nord 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Koln 18.50 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Küstenwache 20.15 Die schnelle Gerdi und die Hauptstadt 21.00 ZDF.reporter 21.45 Heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 Joachim Bublath 22.45 Johannes B. Kerner 23.45 Heute nacht 00.00 Sabine! 00.45 Heute 00.50 Auch Betrügen will gelernt sein (L’apprenti prenti salaud) 02.25 Heute 02.30 Johannes B. Kerner 03.30 Heute 03.35 Joachim Bublath 04.05 37 04.35 Citydreams 05.00 Hallo Deutschland NDR 06.00 Markt 06.45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07.00 Die Reportage 07.30 Sesamstrasse 08.00 Beckmann 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Hallo Niedersachsen 11.00 Buten un binnen 11.30 Brisant 12.00 Vom Ei zum Flug 12.15 Herrenhauser in Schleswig-Holstein 13.00 Der Sonne entgegen 13.30 Best of Weltreisen: lm Land der grossen weissen Wolke - Wildes Neuseeland 14.00 DAS! ab 2 14.30 Bilderbuch Deutschland: Lübeck 15.15 Der Trucker vom Alaska Highway 16.00 DAS! ab 4 18.00 regional 18.15 Einfach genial 18.45 DAS! 19.30 regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Amazonas - Superstrom 21.00 aktuell 21.45 Weltbilder 22.15 Grossstadtrevier 23.00 Die Hanse 23.45 Kleinkunst-Festival 2003 00.30 Zimmer frei! 01.30 Kulturjournal 02.00 Visite 02.45 Nordbilder 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren: 12.2.1984 03.15 Hallo Niedersachsen 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 DAS! RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 07.00 Unter uns 07.30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 08.05 RTL Shop 09.00 Punkt 9 09.30 Meine Hochzeit 10.00 Dr Stefan Frank - Der Arzt, dem die Frauen vertrauen 11.00 Einsatz in 4 Wanden 11.30 Mein Baby 12.00 Punkt 12 - Das RTL Mittagsjournal 13.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 14.00 Das Strafgericht 15.00 Das Familiengericht 16.00 Das Jugendgericht 17.00 Hör mal, wer da hammert (Home improvement) 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend RTL 18.30 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv - Das Magazin 19.40 Cute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Nikola 20.45 Mein Leben & Ich 21.15 Ritas Welt 21.45 Der Heiland auf dem Eiland 22.15 Stern TV 00.00 RTL-Nachtjournal 00.30 Golden Palace (The golden palace) 01.00 Hör mal, wer da hammert! (Home improvement) 01.30 RTL Nachtquiz 02.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 02.50 RTL-Nachtjournal 03.20 RTL Shop 04.10 Das Jugendgericht 05.10 Exclusiv - Weekend